The present invention generally relates to product display packages.
There have been many types of display packages designed for presenting relatively small products that are sold at retail as well as other stores, where the products are conveniently placed on rods or hooks that extend from a wall or display case. These are commonly known as hang or clip tags which are designed to hold the product, provide a surface for an identifying label and have an upper end portion containing an aperture for placing the hang tag over an outwardly extending rod or hook. Such hang tags are commonly used to market many products such as drill bits, elongated tools and the like. While display packages have been used which completely enclose such products in a preferably transparent plastic package, they are also generally more expensive and comparatively larger, which decreases the number of products that can be displayed in a given space.
It is desirable to reduce the size of display packaging and to this end, relatively thin elongated clip or hang tags have been designed which have a mounting aperture at the upper end thereof for placement on a hook or rod, an area on which labels can be placed with the lower portion being adapted to receive and hold a product, such as a drill bit, screwdriver and other tools, for example.
One of the biggest problems that retailers have is shoplifting by customers who will simply walk out with the product. It is for this reason that security tags are often placed on the hang tags. If the security tag is openly visible, the customers may not attempt to walk out with the product or they may attempt to remove the security tag. With regard to drill bits, customers have been known to switch the hang tags and swap a higher priced bit with another hang tag having a lower price.
It is for these reasons that there is a continuing effort to design hang tags that are inexpensive and have features that are effective to minimize theft.